onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Chosen
|airdate = April 13, 2018 |writer = Paul Karp & Brian Ridings |director = Lana Parrilla |previous = Breadcrumbs |next = The Guardian }} "Chosen" is the seventeenth episode of Season Seven of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Paul Karp & Brian Ridings, and directed by Lana Parrilla. It is the one hundred and fiftieth episode of the series overall, and premiered on April 13, 2018. Synopsis Kelly comes face-to-face with the Candy Killer after someone she loves is taken hostage. Meanwhile, Samdi uses Drew to execute a deadly plan. In a flashback, Zelena learns a harsh lesson after an encounter with Hansel and Gretel goes awry. Recap Cast Starring *Lana Parrilla as Roni *Colin O'Donoghue as Rogers *Andrew J. West as Henry Mills *Dania Ramirez as Jacinda Vidrio *Alison Fernandez as Lucy *Mekia Cox as Sabine *Robert Carlyle as Weaver Guest Starring *Daniel Francis as Mr. Samdi *Rebecca Mader as Zelena/Kelly West *Kip Pardue as Chad *Nathan Parsons as Nick Branson *Jeff Pierre as Drew *Seth Isaac Johnson as Young Hansel *Dan Payne as Ivo *Tiera Skovbye as Margot Co-Starring *Bruce Blain as Desk Sergeant *Chilton Crane as Blind Witch *Lily van der Griend as Young Gretel Trivia |-|Production Notes= Title *The title card features the gingerbread house.File:717Title.png *The title of this episode was revealed by Adam Horowitz via his Twitter account on January 16, 2018. *This is one of two Season Seven episodes to have its title contained in the lyrics sung by its centric character during the musical episode. The same applies to "A Pirate's Life". Production Notes *This episode is the directorial debut of starring cast member Lana Parrilla. *The Blind Witch tells Hansel to mangi, which means "eat" in Italian (the word is an imperative form of the word mangiare, which is Italian for "to eat"). *Dan Payne, who plays Ivo, also played the Captain of the Guard in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "To Catch a Thief". *Nick's apartment number is 1812,File:717LeavingApartment.png which is the year that the Brothers Grimm published the first edition of the "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale. *According to Lana Parrilla, she wanted the gingerbread house to have a "horror-decay, nicotine coated, caked corners and cotton candy cobwebs" look."Capturing Magic: Lana's Directorial Debut". "Once Upon a Time: The Complete Seventh and Final Season. |-|Episode Connections= Event Chronology *The Seattle events take place after "Breadcrumbs" and before "The Guardian". *The Oz flashbacks take place at an unspecified time after "Where Bluebirds Fly".In "Where Bluebirds Fly", Stanum seeks out Zelena's help right after being cursed by the Witch of the North. In "Chosen", Zelena states that she banished from Oz all witches who wore the same necklace as her. As shown in "Kansas", the Witch of the North wears a similar necklace, meaning that "Chosen" takes place after "Where Bluebirds Fly". Episode Connections *Kelly knows that she is next on the Candy Killer hit list, something she discovered in "Breadcrumbs". *Henry was kidnapped by Nick in "Breadcrumbs". *Nick was revealed to be the Candy Killer in "Sisterhood". *Nick talks about his past identity as Hansel, which was revealed in "Breadcrumbs". *Nick talks about the death of his sister Gretel, who was murdered by Drizella in "Sisterhood". *Weaver mentions Zelena surviving his attempt to kill her with magic, an event seen in "Kansas" and "Heart of Gold". *Roni has found the necessary moss ingredient for a spell to cure Henry, which she started searching for in "Breadcrumbs". *Henry told Jacinda, Rogers and Weaver that he was going to a job interview in New York in "Breadcrumbs". *The Crimson Crow, the tavern that Jack took Henry to on the latter's nineteenth birthday, is the same tavern where Tiana met Robert in "Greenbacks". *Rogers mentions how he and Nick visited Flynn's Barcade, which took place in "Sisterhood". *Drew is seen working at Rollin' Bayou, a result of Sabine hiring him in "A Taste of the Heights". She also mentions Tilly working there. Tilly started working for Sabine in "Breadcrumbs". *Kelly mentions that she killed a Munchkin, a reference to how she killed Boq in "Our Decay". *Kelly mentions how Margot has made "a cute blond" friend, referring to Margot's story with Tilly in "The Girl in the Tower" and "Breadcrumbs". *Margot says things with Tilly are "still really early", however, she eventually asks Tilly out in "The Guardian". *Roni says to Kelly, "Go on, you monkey. You get on that bike and fly.", mirroring Kelly's training instructions from "The Eighth Witch", where she said, "All right, my cycling monkeys. Grab onto your bikes and fly!". |-|Cultural References= Disney *Before being interrupted by Sabine, the pancakes that Jacinda is making are a Hidden Mickey.File:717WhatOh.png ''Lost'' *When Zelena wakes up in Ivo's cabin, there is a close-up of her eyes,File:717WakingUp.png a recurring theme on Lost. Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of the "Hansel and Gretel" fairytale with Hansel, Gretel, the woodcutter, and the witch. This episode also features the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story. *Roni says to Kelly, "Go on, you monkey. You get on that bike and fly.", a reference to the Winged Monkeys from The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. Popular Culture *When Zelena confronts the Witch for the second time in the episode, she mentions Candy Crush. This appears to be a play on words by the writers in reference to the Facebook game Candy Crush, in addition to the phrase being used by Zelena in the episode as a literal emphasis on the Witch's penchant for baking sweets and using candy-based magic. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The box where Kelly keeps her necklaceFile:717DifferentWeapon.png is the same box where Mr. Gold kept the wraith amulet in the Season Two premiere "Broken".File:201Box.png Set Dressing *The gingerbread house pictured on Jacinda's gingerbread kitFile:717GingerbreadKit.png looks remarkably similar to Blind Witch's house.File:717GingerbreadHouse.png Costume Notes *Rogers is wearingFile:717AnythingFromHenry.png a Scotch and Soda Long Sleeve Circle Print Shirt. He continues to wear the shirt in "The Guardian".File:718AllTheActual.png **The shirt was also worn by the Enchanted Forest counterpart of his original persona in the Season Six episode "Murder Most Foul".File:612ALookout.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The exterior of the gingerbread house was a real outdoor set in Vancouver and not CGI.File:IGmo co lee-717.png *The outdoor scene with Rogers and Jacinda was filmed at Burnaby's Swangard Stadium.File:717JacindaJogging.png Note the identical buildings *Stanley Park in Vancouver doubles as the area where Sabine and Drew are selling beignets.File:IGlee j buckley-717-2.png *The scenes at Ivo's cottage were filmed on a television set at The Bridge Studios. *Burnaby's Central Park doubles as the woods of Oz for the short scene where Zelena is headed back toward the gingerbread house after meeting Ivo. International Titles Videos 7x17 - Chosen - Promo Once Upon a Time Season 7 DVD - Lana's Directorial Debut HD References }} ---- fr:7x17 nl:Chosen ru:Избранная